Crystals and Skies
by BrightFoxy
Summary: Fox becomes a victim of pretty clever ambush set by non other than his great nemezis - Wolf O'Donnell. Little does he know about real plans Wolf has towards him. They are much different from something a one can call tortures. Story focuses only on shiping those two characters, and will contain only sex scenes. Readers can treat it like a little "Pilot Story". More info in chapter 1
1. The snatch - Part I

_**Introduction / short opening**_

I know it may be not professional to throw piece of writing like this one before even starting writing the real chapter itself. But I'm feeling like I need to lay what this little story is going to look like on you, potential reader. Like it's captioned in summary: this story is going to be rather focused on just shipping two characters mentioned in it. I've been, and still am, working on Zootopia story, which you can find on my profile. It's my main story, and unlike this one, it contains more complex plot. The one you are about to read is some kind of a test I want to conduct. I really love to ship Fox McCloud and Wolf O'Donnell. This story won't be really focused too much on anything else than these two. It can be stated that it will contain few sex scenes only. I'm not planning to write about characters from Star Fox universe as intricately, as I'm doing this with Zootopia story, but I want to share with You scenes I'm enjoying to be writing. If will see that these chapters are getting not so little views and people want to read some more of them, then I will consider taking on a story with more complicated plot. I'm planning to release three scenes in total. At least for now, because this number can increase or decrease. Here goes the first chapter, devided on two parts by the way, which will show you what these scenes are going to look like. Also! Please notice I'm not as deep into Star Fox universe as into Zootopia's one. Take it as a consideration when finding something odd or something not fitting into Star Fox's universe. Feel free to inform me about that. I appreciate criticism even more than just positive reviews. But enough of this. It's time to start. But before chapter one...:

_**Prologue:**_

Fox McCloud have been commanded to retrieve one of important crystals from one of the planets in Lylat system. Namely - Fortuna planet. The catch is that Star Wolf team has their base placed pretty close to Fox's destination, since Wolf is stationed on this planet for the same reason General Pepper decided to send his best man to go on it. Neither him nor Fox is aware of this fact. Which is pretty surprising, since Wolf seemed to be really into getting the crystal for some time now. What's worse, Fox is being sent out by General for this mission alone, as he's more than sure it's going to be pretty quick mission. No intel used. No specific data. Just location and Fox's skills. No one really believed that it's going to end differently than with fast succession. How wrong all of them were.

_**Chapter 1: The snatch**__** \- Part I**_

Being full of enthusiasm, Fox landed with his Arwing on the flattest and relatively safe space he could find around the place. The place itself, despite being placed in deep heart of great forest, was free from any plants or trees. They were around the area Fox's mission was aiming at, though. Tall trees, thick vegetation. All of it was affecting McCloud's eyes with calm and peaceful color palette. Nice and bright variations of green color covering most of the horizon's part, making him feeling that the area he's in is separated from rest of this planet with just trees, bushes and flowers of various kinds. This fact, that everything looked here like it was cut down before, was making this place seem to be not so wild and easier to adapt to it. Fox inhaled with closed eyes enough of fresh and light air to fill up his lungs completely. After exhaling it, he opened his eyes as so as making his mouth showing he feels great and is ready to complete his pretty, at least for now, easy and enjoyable mission. He checked his GPS he got on himself, and after making sure his Arwing is secured, made his way into cave entrance's direction. Entrance, which was coming out from the ground something around 300 meters away from current Fox's position. Entrance to it had many stones covering it around, which looked for pretty old. As walking and walking closer to pile of big rocks, Fox understood that this is his destination and mission objective to go in there. Being aware of fact that he doesn't know what to expect to be acrossed inside, he made sure that his pistol is well ready to be emergency used, and he has easy access to it.

Everything was going smoothly. Fox expected that he will need to use some source of light to see where he's going once entered the cave, but he didn't even need to worry about that. As getting closer and closer to location displayed on his screen, which was provided to him by no one else than general himself, Fox needed to make his way deeper and deeper underground. It wasn't hard, since path seemed to be even designed by someone before, with all torches on the walls along it. Despite fact everything was easy as eating a cake, fox was still alerted and ready to face some of the smaller problems, like giant worm appearing out of thin air for example. Nothing like that happened for now... and will not. But Fox was ready to encounter something like that anyway. You know what they are saying - better to be safe than sorry.

After three or four minutes of calm walking down the cave, while whistling something under his nose and taking closer look at some of the simple paintings on the walls, Fox got himself into small chamber. It seemed like it was a dead end of this long corridor, since there was no another exit at all than a one red predator had got behind him. On the middle of this room, there was pretty short, chiseled and squere-shaped stone, which held something shiny on it. And this something was Fox's mission object.

"*Easier than I thought it would be*" He thought when realized himself he's about to report to his base that he's on his way back after collecting mission's item. Before coming closer to the shiny crystal and stone it was placed on, Fox in fact decided to communicate with his base "General. I think I found what I've come for"

"So you affirmative that provided data to you with location was correct?"

"Yeah, I think so. I can see a crystal which matches the description provided to me in briefing"

"The color of it is right as well?"

"Yes. Red, shiny crystal"

"Okay, so one of the four elemental crystals is ours. Easier than I thought... Anyway, nice job. Grab it, and get yourself back to us. Base out" And the radio went off.

Knowing that this is a thing he came for, Fox didn't take too long to come closer to the object to check how it looks. Before collecting the mysterious gem, he decided to take closer look at what was sculpted on the stone, which was working as a table for this crystal left here by someone. It was obvious that sides of rock were presenting wild fire. It wasn't colored in any way, but in fact the thing laying on the stone was in a color the real fire is emitating when flaming down. The small, translucent gem with structure of something what would remind one an amber in some way. But it was even brighter, more clear and was glowing with it's gleaming fire red color.

"Hello, beauty" Animal said in a moment he picked up the gem and started taking closer look at it. The stone he was holding now wasn't so big. It wasn't covering even a half of his paw. It was so because of its specific shape. Elongated, tubby piece of crystal, whittled in a way to at least imitate perfectly smoothed gem. The imperfection of it was only making this gem look more marvelous and unique. Having no better idea of carrying this specific item, Fox decided to keep it in his closed paw for rest of his way back to his Arwing.

Way upstairs was going much faster. It was caused not only because fox already knew what decorations on walls are, but also because he was feeling excited to see what is the real deal with the thing in his paw. Why is it so important to be his mission's main target? Fox was also curious and couldn't wait to see the real purpose of it. Fox pulled out his radio when being at the exit.

"Reporting to base. This is McCloud. I'm coming back from the mission. Estimated time of arrival, plus minus 30 minutes. Over" He reported.

"Roger that, Star Fox. Stay safe. Base out"

Now, it was a straight way to go to his spacecraft. He could even seen it when got out of the hollow placed in between giant rocks. But not only his Arwing could have been seen in the distance. Aside from his transport, four Wolfens were landed next to it. When Fox spotted that, a heat of stress has run down his body. He knew he's in danger since he was not only outnumbered, but he also didn't know the place he is in right now exactly. It didn't take him long to hide behind pile of rocks he just went of, believing that they are still in their aircraft. He was wrong.

After hiding himself and making sure there is no one around him, McCloud decided to inform through the radio that something is going on and he needs some help. It turned out after few tries of contacting the base, that the radio is somehow jammed.

"McCloud to base!" He said with some fear in his voice, whispering to microphone "McCloud to base! My position is compromised! Over!" There was just scary for him static noise "McCloud to base! Do you copy?!" There was still no answer "Does anyone copy? Damn..." Seeing no point of continuing this, he turned off radio completely and hid it. He knew he needs to hide himself for now "I need to go deeper into forest..." He whispered to himself under his nose "It's the only way..."

"Splended idea!" Voice behind him could been heard. Fox knew exactly whom it is "But unfortunately, it won't help you" It was none other than his greatest enemy - Wolf O'Donnel "Get him!" He shouted out command and in a moment fox was pinned down to the ground by three members of Wolf's Star Wolf. McCloud wasn't paying attention to who was holding him. He was just thinking about Wolf.

"O'Donnell!" Fox said when Wolf himself came over him after he stopped trying to tear loose "I should have known there is something wrong!"

"But you have not!" Now Fox's enemy knelt next to him, putting his paw on Fox's one, in which he was holding the crystal "And guess what, boys" Now, he tried to open Fox's paw, which was still balled hardly and was holding the reason red coated animal appeared there for. He didn't need to use too much force to open his hand and collect the thing "We are going back to our base with a little treasure" He added when did so, rising the crystal above his head and taking a look at it while having it brightened up by bright star over them "But... This ain't gonna be the only thing we coming with back to our base... Leon!" After Hearing this name, Fox felt that something tiny and sharp ended is goring his skin of his left arm. It was in fact the needle, through which something what caused Fox to feel sleepy and like he's about to fall asleep was injected into him "The hunt is over" Fox could hear only these words, as he instantly started dropping off due to thing that was injected right into his body. There was no way he would snap out of this state of his any soon, giving Wolf and his Star Wolf enough time to transport both of captured animal and retrieved from him elemental crystal.

_The next day_

Despite fact the encounter itself wasn't something Fox would call an... enjoyable thing, the sleep they founded him was something more tolerable. After all, he woke up feeling really refreshed. He couldn't tell a difference between this feeling, and the one he usually gets after nice and long dream. But even more surprising was a fact how the room he have been sleeping in looked like. It was rather cozy, and definitely didn't look like a cage. It was just... normal room, with some nice furniture. The first thing McCloud could have spotted, or feel, was a thing he have been sleeping on. Nice, comfortable and pretty big bed, with some white sheets on it, which also were under Fox's legs, back, buttocks and arms. His head, before got pulled up to look around, have been laying on pillow, which also was white. After a while of wondering why they decided to put him on the bed, animal with red coat started pointing his muzzle at different directions of room deftly, taking closer look at some parts of the room. This is what he could have seen:

Bed Fox was sleeping on was situated in one of the room's corners. Room itself was in a regular shape of rectangle. The entrance to it was placed in the middle of the shorter side. This means, that room's interior for someone standing in doorway room was longer along than wide. In this configuration, with doors placed on the bottom shorter side, bed is placed in the left corner of the room in front. Bed was standing along longer wall. Near to it, right against shorter wall in front of the entrance, bedside table was placed. When it would be dark inside, the light would be shining on it, lighting anything placed on the bed, near to pillow. The bedside lap was only in use when from window outside the light wasn't coming. Window itself was in front of the door. But unlike the entrance itself, it wasn't exactly in the middle of the wall. It was moved closer to the left side, being closer to bed.

After coming inside the room and instantly taking look at the wall on one's left hand, wooden and not so big wardrobe was standing. It was placed right against both of left and back wall. On the right of the wardrobe, and at the same time in front of the bed, wooden desk with some consoles laying on it was taking its place. Aside from just them, desk lamp was standing on it and one chair standing at desk. Painting was hanging on the wall as well. More exactly, over this desk. Fox didn't pay attention to see what it represents. He continued looking around.

On the wall on the opposite side of the wardrobe, so on the right if one would look inside the room from the door direction, big plasma was hanging. It was moved further into window's wall direction, making it easier to watch it while laying and resting on the bed Fox was on right that moment. Another more interesting thing on this side was another door. What was hidden behind it? Fox didn't decide to check it for now, feeling no need of doing that.

So... The room was bigger in fact than one might thought at first. Walls of it were covered in wallpaper created out of pretty thin, black and white vertical stripes going from the bottom right up the ceiling. Ceiling itself was just white, while the thing opposite to it - floor, was made of grey and black tiles. The great contrast to this cold in touch paneling was a white rug placed under the bed, covering pretty big area around it.

The rug was spotted by Fox in a moment he stopped laying on bed and decided to sit himself down on it's edge. At the same moment, he also spotted another things he wasn't paying attention to before. Even despite fact it should be the first thing he would spot after waking up. Someone had decided to deprive him of his team clothes. He was only wearing clothes he had put on himself under his mission suit before leaving the base to retrieve the crystal. He was wearing white undershirt with green shorts. His robotic covering of legs also disappeared somehow. Going back to crystal... Where is it? Why his clothes aren't on him? Why someone would put him in this nice room? What they did with his Arwing? And, probably most important question, how long have passed since he was snatched by Wolf? Fox was also curious. Maybe in fact he couldn't remember what was happening after that, because he have been sleeping like a baby, but just the encounter and moment of hearing and seeing Wolf was crystal clear.

When sitting just like that, after inspecting the room from bed's position, Fox started thinking about everything peaceably. He needed to accept Wolf's superiority in this configuration. Superiority or not, still McCloud knew he need to find a way to get out of this hell. Because it was feeling like he's in a hell right now, with all thoughts flowing through his head. Just a fact he needs to accept that his fate is basically in O'Donnell's hands completely was bitter disappointment already. What was even worse? He couldn't really think about happy ending for him. He believed that it is over. He just... couldn't get why he was placed in such a nice room. There was no logical explanation of that in his head. And a one won't cross his mind anytime soon.

After few minutes of sitting on the bed and thinking intensively, Fox decided it's time to get up finally. When set down his... _unarmed_ feet on the carpet, he instantly spotted that there was a short note left on the desk he was looking at now.

"Feel free to use it...?" He read note out loud after grabbing piece of squared, yellow paper in his paw. Note he just grabbed was laying next to Switch console, which was also there. Seeing that battery is charged right up to 100%, Fox decided to give it a try, believing it's the best option he can decide on for now. Also, when unlocking console, he could see the current time. It was 4 p.m. He was surprised with that fact, as he has been believing it's somewhere around the noon. If not earlier. But this didn't change his plans, and red coated animal was about to start digging through games the Switch he was holding had to offer him. After finding Smash Bros. in the console's library, Fox sat down on bed and started playing it, letting the time to pass faster.

Time have been passing pretty fast from this point on. It was hard to judge why, though. The simplest and most obvious thing which was causing his feeling of time to stop working properly, was just a fact he started playing. But was it a real reason...? He had a feeling that time was flying by even without that. At some point though, he gave up those thoughts and decided to continue his game. After some time, someone put the key into a keyhole from the other side and started rotating it to unlock the door. Fox instantly put the console into sleep mode and put it back on the desk, right in the place it was before he grabbed it. When started sitting on bed while doing nothing, being at the same time ready to see what's about to happen, door opened. Someone pushed the handle and sticked his head inside. This someone wasn't anyone else than Wolf himself. His clothes and styling were exactly the same as the ones he had during last encounter with his enemy. Black, dark grey outfit with some purple parts as well. Another thing worth of mentioning was a fact what stylization of his strip of white and longer fur he has on his head was. One would actually call it a crew cut, because the white fur strip of back of his head looked pretty similar to it (just to make it easier to imagine - Wolf looked almost exactly as in Smash Bros. Ultimate). He came there to check if Fox is still sleeping.

"Who decided to favor us with his awakening?" He asked and came inside "Slept well?" He added when door behind him got closed. Despite fact Wolf seemed to be more friendly towards him than during the last time he could see him, Fox decided not to answer him at all. After a while of awkward silence, Wolf decided to come much closer to Fox. He wanted to show him he's really friendly right now. He sat on bed next to his great opponent. Denying grey furred animal's expectations of Fox trying to move away from him, predator next to him didn't move an inch "Awww, come on, you can't be just so unforward! At least answer hi to me. Guess you don't wanna make this wolf sad..."

"I don't want to talk really..."

"Hey! Don't leave me in situation like that! Maybe at least say thank you?"

"For what? For snatching me? For prisoning me in this place? I should thank you for all of that?"

"I hoped you would at least appreciate a fact you are in this room... If it wasn't up to me, you would be behind the bars in the underground right now"

"Yeah..." The talk started going without needless interruptions or moments of silence "I have been thinking, you know. Why would you place me in conditions like that, Wolf?" Now Fox directed his muzzle into window location to watch views he could see through it outside "To be honest, I imagined myself that you will start torturing me after bringing me to your base and after making me right awake"

"Stupid nonsense! Why would I do that? Maybe my boys would be up for such things, but me? Especially to enemy I can feel a real respect to?"

"You respect me, then? That's something new..."

"Now, I'm absolutely serious. Your father was a great star warrior. Yeah. Star warrior. I've never expected to get such as competitor as your father. But you... You turned out to be even greater enemy. You are just... Nemesis of mine"

"Did... did you just opened yourself before me with your thoughts you have on me?"

"Well... Pretty much yeah. I couldn't do something like that with anyone other..."

"Don't you have your own team close enough to you?" Fox started even asking Wolf some questions "I mean... I can relay on my crew not only when high in air"

"You see, pup" Wolf sighed "Being kind of a pirate leader has its cons. And there is much more of them than you would ever imagine. Especially this lack of emotional support sometimes kills me..."

"Maybe consider then changing your life? I don't know"

"You know... It's impossible for me to just quit this life and start a new one... And to be honest, despite this lack of emotions, I'm feeling like a fish in the water. Our encounter from yesterday is a perfect example"

"Speaking of that... Could you tell me the reason why you took me there? Why you snatched me?"

"Well, the thing I really wanted was the crystal you almost retrieved"

"So you went with your crew to collect it, and when spotted that I'm also there, you decided to hit two birds with one stone, huh?"

"Well... Not exactly"

"Huh?"

"You see. We had everything planned before"

"Was it then planned ambush?"

"Pretty much yeah"

"Son of a..." Fox whispered under his nose "Where is my Arwing? And where are my clothes, along with robo armor for my legs?"

"You can relax, pup. We got you covered. Let's say that your clothes are in washing machine right now. Your robotic legs' armor? Well... Just take my word that you look much better without them. And your aircraft? Don't need to worry about it. We got it stock in our hangar. But before bringing it here, we deactivated and removed at all power module for your GPS. This means more time of just you and us"

"That's damn awesome... At least tell me the name of the planet we are on? I don't recognize the sky"

"Really? Well, won't tell you where we are anyway. Room and nice conditions - checked. But you are still our hostage, right?"

"Yeah... I guess so" Silence fell down.

"You know..." Wolf interrupted it after a longer while. He had been looking at Fox's legs for quite a while now "Maybe I'm also using robo boots in most of the times, but I've always preferred just natural things to robotic ones. Same goes for my legs. And so for yours. I don't believe I'm going to ask this, but... May... May I touch your leg?"

"Alright, seriously right now, Wolf. What the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing! I told you answers to your questions. At least let me try them out!"

"You haven't answered all of my questions directly and clearly"

"Well, I said all I could. What you have to lose? Just little touchie and that's everything. I just want to be sure they are as soft as mine after taking off those heavy armoring. Pretty please?"

"Ehhh... Okay..." Fox now leaned himself towards the wall he got behind himself, letting O'Donnell to feel his legs. Wolf was surprised a bit with this positive answer, but he had nothing against it.

After a while of waiting to see if Fox is really up to let him do what he asked for, he started nudging one of his legs with his paws. He was enjoying real tenderness of their skin and fur. It was feeling nothing less than he would imagine himself ever before. With every second passing, Wolf was becoming grabbling Fox's legs more bravely. He just couldn't stop.

"So..." McCloud started after some time, breaking the silence "Maybe you could tell me something more. Because, you know, I want to know what happens to me from now on. I'm aware of a fact you haven't showed yourself here only to have half friendly half normal talk..."

"To be honest, I don't know where this idea came from to your mind. It's just normal conversation, right?"

"So... You are not gonna tell me that soon I will need to tell you everything you want to know? Or something like that...?"

"Why would I? Look on it from this perspective - I gave you conditions which are at least ten times better than ones you were expecting. I wanted the best for you in some way. And now I would just threw you into deep water for some reason?"

"Well... Yeah...?"

"Nah... I can respect great nemezis. And you are definitely a one. I admire you. And no. I have not come here now to show you that you have lost, you are about to die or something like that"

"Really? Because I doubted that..."

"Just relax, okay. I'm about to tell you the real reason I've come to talk now"

"Which is...?"

"You know. We are throwing a little party tonight. Well, not so little. It's going to be wild and loud"

"And why do you tell me that?"

"Damn, just let me finish. Since there will be tons of guests, and most of them aren't known to me, I have came up with genius idea. How about going with me, pup?"

"You... Are you serious...?"

"Of course am I!"

"So, you prepared everything, snatched me from the mission not to only start pawing my leg... And now you offer me going for a party I don't know what's it's gonna look like?"

"Yeah. Just got it right, pup!"

"I... I don't get it"

"It's straight forward. You will be coming with me. A little entertainment won't get you killed"

"Wolf"

"Hmmm?"

"Are... Are y-you massaging my leg right now...?" Fox asked innocently, seeing how Wolf started rubbing his body part. After this, Wolf looked at his paws he just stopped massaging him with and then pulled them away from McCloud's body. Fox didn't notice that, but O'Donnell's face started becoming a bit red on its cheeks.

"Heh... Soft enough it's hard to stop. Anyway, wanna come with me or not?"

At first, idea of going anywhere with animal next to him was mysterious and... eerie. Why would Wolf in fact be acting so friendly without any reason or any catch hidden in his behavior? He was trying to think about potential situations which can occur and cause him his doom. After all, Wolf have been seeming to be only after Fox's death. At least Fox couldn't find other reason of Wolf's action he was taking as individual to destroy his aircraft, as so as him, right up in the wide skies and in the stars. And finally, when having opportunity better than any of the others he would have ever again to finish his scheme, he just offers him to go partying with him? This idea seemed to be super suspicious for Fox, but having no choice and lacking of thoughts about better things he may do in situation Wolf was putting him at that moment, McCloud decided to go with grey wolf. He thought it's good idea to start playing his game and being manageable. He believed that with this behavior, after letting Wolf and others' guard down, he will make his way out of this place, situation and will go home. So, despite fact he's not that big of a party head, Fox decided to say yes.

"Actually... I may try this out. Guess I can't stay in this room forever..."

"That's the good boy! Right decision!" Wolf stood up from the bed and now started walking into exit direction "Feel free to play some games on my Switch I left you on the desk. There's also remote controller for the TV. And, if have ever wondered about what's behind the door on my right... It's specious bathroom. Feel free to use it as well" Now O'Donnell opened door and was about to leave. But he turned around a moment before doing it and spoke "The party starts at 6 p.m. By this time, I will come for you. Once I will be here to pick you up, don't let me wait" Wolf winked to Fox now and left the room, locking door from the outside. All Fox could do in this situation was waiting.

_Few hours later_

Being aware of fact that hour Wolf meant to pick him up from his room and head with him to the party was getting closer and closer, McCloud started preparing himself. But... What was he doing to prepare himself, actually? He obviously couldn't change clothes for different than he had on himself for more than a day now. Even despite fact a big wardrobe was here, there were no clothes inside. And... Fox wouldn't really try them on, not being sure of their origins. But there was still a way to spend his time while waiting for Wolf. A way other than playing on Switch continuously. Since O'Donnell named what's behind another door, Fox decided to put this fact into use and to take quick, refreshing shower. As soon as he opened bathroom's door and peeked inside, Fox's eyes got hit by some nice colors, tidy design and placement of its furniture. Mix of white and grey floor, combined with black basin and wall around the mirror over it, with white tiles placed on the walls. Modern shower with bathroom's floor as its base, and only one glass pane standing in between area meant to be taking shower at and rest of the restroom. Few fresh towels were hanging on the wall in the place easy to reach with paw after showering oneself. It didn't take Fox too long to finally undress himself and jump under rainshower after putting his clothes on the washing machine which also was here. Refreshing shower was definitely something what made him feeling better and lighter in general.

As soon as he managed to get his coat dry, McCloud saw it's almost the time. Wolf meant to rejoin him in less than a minute or two. Since he had no choice, he put back clothes he just undressed on and left the bathroom. How big surprise it was when spotted that grey animal is sitting at the bed he slept in last night.

"Taking shower? Just for me? You didn't have to" He said as soon as saw enemy of his walking out.

"Not for you..." Leader of Star Fox team folded his ears back and started blushing even "Just for myself. Wanna feel refreshed when walking in a place someone can see me at. Only if those damned clothes..." Now he dropped his head and looked at his belly, chest, legs and arms.

"Aww, don't you tell me you don't wanna go outside just because a fact how dressed you are. You care about such things?"

"Well, yes... I don't like to feel others' eyes on me... And in these clothes? For the party? Really? Really!"

"Relax. To be honest, you look pretty great in these. And your legs are exposed..."

"You are... You are serious, Wolf?"

"Damn I am" Now grey predator stood up and walked into door direction "Now, quit being such a puppy and stop worrying too much about your look! No one will pay attention, really"

"Oh yeah, sure" Now Fox walked closer to the door now, being ready to leave with Wolf in any second. But they didn't. For now, they continued talking before either of them pushed the handle and left the room "The Greatest enemy of local boss will show up with himself on the party with animals he has never seen... I guess I'm public enemy number one in here"

"Then you better quit guessing such things. Sure, maybe it's not a fanclub of yours, but definitely no one wants to slit your throat while you expect this the least. Now, be nice companion of mine, and make no more problems with us joining the rest. Okay?"

"Ehhhh... This party better be worth it..." Fox sighed and did what Wolf had requested him to do.

"Anyway, wanna some boots?"

"But not my robotic ones, right?"

"Of course not!"

"Damn... I should have expected that... But I would appreciate putting something on my feet"

"Then take that boots next to the closet. They are brand new. Just tell me if they are not too tight or too big for ya"

"Well..." Fox said after putting shoes on "I think they will do"

"So don't lose any more time and let's go already"

Fox didn't expect this to be too bad, since he wasn't really thinking or expecting that the total amount of partying animals is going to be more than thirty. How wrong his speculations turned out to be. He realized this as soon as O'Donnell met him with one, giant banqueting hall filled up with many of preys and predators dancing and drinking already. Windows were curtained, making the entire room darker. It was so to imitate the best black and dark sky of night outside, instead of letting still the bright light coming over through them. The thing that stunned the Fox the most was a simple fact how many animals were playing and having fun at now. He didn't expect there to be something around two hundred animals in the chamber before he entered inside with Wolf. And yet, nothing less than twenty tens were there.

"Wow... It's so big" Fox stated as looking around with his head after entering the main area of the party and main place where music was playing from "So spacious. And this crowd..." McCloud couldn't really stop watching both of dancing and drinking at counters animals "You are throwing such a party only because you have caught me?"

"Nah... In here, we are partying every week. Lucky you, you paid us a visit during one of these days"

"How long have you been here? I mean, in the base. Is this entire building new?"

"Pfff...! Really? It's like ten years old"

"And it has been hiding from our sight for so long?"

"Either your scouts sucks, or your scope is trash. Maybe both, who knows. C'mon, pup. Let's have some fun for now!" Fox's shoulder got grabbed now by Wolf's paw. He started dragging Fox deeper and deeper into hall.

"But I'm saying in advance - I'm not drinking anything"

"Yeah, yeah, blah blah... Just relax! You are not at your job and can cease your barriers. Just act like it's the last day of ours!"

"Ehhh..." Fox only sighed, but in fact he wasn't resisting his enemy, who turned out to become friend of his for now.

As laying on his bed when waiting for Wolf to pick him up, Fox's mind couldn't even think about partying at all. He didn't expect to have fun time with others, thinking only about the way he can get himself an opportunity to escape this place. Ideally - in his Arwing. Even at a moment ago, when O'Donnell started dragging him, Fox was trying to spot any keys on Wolf himself. How drastically everything in terms of Fox's behavior was about to change...


	2. The snatch - Part II

_**Chapter 2: The snatch - Part II**_

_Around the midnight_

He couldn't think about partying together with Wolf ever before. Even in a moment he entered this giant room. And yet, he couldn't resist to a desire of enjoying the party with others. He finally had let Wolf to snatch him again. Both of them have been drinking, dancing and even playing pool with others. Time has been passing faster and faster, night had fallen before they could have noticed.

Now, when all of the digital clocks, along with those in mobile phone ones, were showing four zeros, in a result of Fox's request, Wolf was assisting him to reach the room he came out some hours ago from. Wolf was helping him by bearing McCloud's arm over his neck and holding its paw right on his chest level. They were walking slowly, as Fox couldn't walk in proper way.

"I gotta admit it, Foxy" Wolf started as soon as they freed themselves from the others' sights and music heard from the distance was getting more and more quiet, letting them to have a talk eye-to-eye, without yelling to each other "I didn't expect you to be such a party head. I guess you drank more than me"

"Really I did?"

"Oh yeah. No wonder you requested me to bring you back here. If this is first bigger party you have been at for long time, then you must be exhausted. Surely I would, if not been used to drinking that much" Since they were standing right before the room's door, Wolf stopped and started reaching keys from his pocket with his free paw "Maybe hour is still young..." He continued when pulled keys out and insert them into keyhole "But still, I'm impressed. Maybe we gonna give it one more go later. Who knows?" Door got opened and predators bearing each other came in.

"This party isn't even over yet and you are thinking about another already?"

"This party is over for both of us I think"

"Hell no!"

"Wanna rejoin them soon, then?" Now O'Donnell sat Fox down on bed to then let him lay himself down.

"Nah... I mean that you don't have to be babysitting me all the time I'm here. You can go by just yourself if you want"

"You really think I'm gonna leave puppy like you in shape like that alone?"

"I'm not in that bad condition..."

"Yeah, that's why you can't walk straight even. I will stay here with you. Just in case you feel you need to vomit or something. I don't wanna get you ending on this bed!"

"I will not, okay? Maybe I can't walk straight, but I'm feeling pretty good if you ask me. Definitely better than I expected to feel when started drinking with you and another hommies of yours"

"Aha, see? That's because you've been eating a lot as well. I told you it's a key when drinking vodka"

Now the silence fell down, as after placing his guest down on bed, Wolf went into bathroom to refresh himself. Not under the shower, though. Just cold water at his face over the basin did the trick. While laying with no one beside him, hearing muffled loud music coming over from somewhere out the room, McCloud started thinking about the situation he got himself into as looking at it from different point of view now. Several hours ago, before attending the party, he only agreed to joining Wolf at it only seeking to find himself a way of escape. Now, he was even pitying his enemy that he needed to quit such a party that soon because of him. Idea of trying to escape got moved into background, being completely unimportant at that moment.

"Listen, Wolf" He started as soon as he spotted that he's leaving the bathroom "You don't really have to be here with me. I guess I'm gonna sleep soon anyway. You can rejoin your friends. Or whoever they are for you"

"Nah. I know you want to get rid off me. I can sense that" O'Donnell now sat on the bed, next to Fox's head "But I'm pretty much done with parties. We have been throwing them every week for a long time now. Monotony sometimes gets real. And if you ask me, today's one isn't the best quality we've ever had. It's so so. And not everyone out there decided to come dance or drink with us"

"Even more of you are living here then?"

"Of course! It wasn't even a half of us"

"Damn... You've been hiding from us for so long..."

"We are always one step ahead of you, Star Fox"

"You know, I'm wondering" Fox started as looking at Wolf's legs and boots he got on them. He also, slowly but surely, started taking shoes off his paws now, putting them under the bed "How can you still be wearing these metal boots? I would be dying if have been wearing mine for such a long time. Especially since they aren't necessary right now. Maybe take them off?"

"To be honest? It's a good idea" Wolf now stood up. He then sat at the table on one of the chairs and started taking off his metal boots.

"Speaking of them... Where are mine ones?"

"I told you that already. They are stocked in a safe place along with your team suit"

"I better hope you will hand them back to me soon..."

"Yeah. Maybe we will at least consider this idea of yours" By that time, Wolf got rid of his boots and put them standing against table's leg. He also took of rest of clothing on his legs, such as short pants, leaving only boxers his lower body parts. Now, with his paws and legs completely bared, grey animal made his way to the door in order to lock it from inside to make sure no one undesired is going to come it. Then, he came to the bed his drunk guest was laying on "Soo..." He started once sat down on it, next to enemy of his "What you wanna do now?"

"Now I just wanna sleep. If that's something you indulge me to do..."

"Feeling that exhausted?"

"Not really, but I just want to" In fact Fox was hoping to finally get rid off Wolf who seemed to be babysitting him too much from his perspective. But Wolf didn't even think about leaving McCloud behind now. He wanted to do something more than just keeping his eyes on him that moment, realizing himself it's a great time to give it a try. Fox didn't know that yet, but soon he will be enjoying what's about to happen as much as animal beside him... Or even more.

"Then sleep, pup" Wolf whispered, putting his hand on Fox's forehead. He became slowly stroking it, making short and gentle up moves while sliding his paw on his forehead. He then would come back with his hand to the spot he originally started petting McCloud on to repeat the process. After three or four full slides he could felt on his face, laying predator questioned behavior of animal suspected of his father's death.

"Wolf... What you think you doing?"

"You know, I just wanted to enjoy your silky fur under my paw right now... And by the way, I just wanna make you relaxed more. But if you wish... I can stop" Fox saw Wolf's expressions. He started believing from this point that he should let him do what he's doing. Not only for him he was doing that, but also he started to enjoying it in some way. Fox sighed, closed his eyes again and let him work "That's a good puppy..." Wolf said after a while, while continuing stroking his head. At some point, animal with only shorts and top part of his clothing looked down at his private area. Wolf was aware now, that touching Fox isn't only pleasing his sense of feeling, but it's also making him horny and hungry for more. His cock was so pumped up and ready to be used to this level, that when Wolf saw it he became more than sure he wants to eat Fox so hard. Despite the feeling of desire getting escalated so quickly that he couldn't stop thinking about anything different, Wolf continued massaging head of animal who was making him horny. At some point, he finally decided to act, having in mind the old saying: faint heart never won fair lady... Or a fair Fox for that matter.

Believing and hoping that animal petted by him isn't asleep yet, Wolf started to slowly slid his paw he was holding on his forehead down. All the way through cheek of Fox's. His neck, shoulder, belly and then his waist to then reach his paw's destination. Feeling that touch he's feeling is getting lower and lower, Fox finally opened his eyes and looked at the Wolf. He was looking at McClouds groin under his pants, which was standing on his hand's way down.

"What are you..." Fox wanted to ask him when felt that O'Donnell's paw is about to slid down from his tummy. His cheeks instantly became red when he realized what the area he was aiming at right now was.

"Shhhh..." Animal who howls didn't let his guest finish his question, putting his paw slowly under pants of animal he just stopped petting "I need you right now, Foxy..." He added with whispered voice, inserting his second paw under McCloud's pants right now. His cheeks started blushing as well from this moment "And I hope you won't refuse..."

If someone would have asked Wolf to say his honest opinion that moment, he would instantly say that he expected Fox to try get himself out of this awkward situation in a moment he put his paw over his eyes and became stroking him. How great his wonder must have been when he started taking off his pants with Fox no trying to make him stop even once. Since it was a real chance for him, Wolf started taking of Fox's lower body clothes completely, leaving him naked from his waist right down to his feet. He spotted that Fox's manhood also started getting out from under his skin and fur, exposing himself slowly to Wolf's sight. Feeling how clothes of his are slowly sliding down on him, Fox closed his eyes and rose his legs slightly to let O'Donnell take them off him completely. When did so, and both of Fox's underwear and pants got thrown on the floor, Fox himself put his paw on Wolf's back, gripping it to his fur. His pinky-red cock started to getting bigger and more exposed with every second. Seeing and feeling that he's under control of his, Wolf started to confessing his true feelings right now.

"You know, Foxy..." He started with whispered voice, putting his paw on McCloud's belly, while fox animal was gripping his paw on back of his neck now "I've been think about that for very long time... I was so excited when snatching you ended with succession. I knew we would get some more private time... At private place" Now grey mammal started sticking his nose to Fox's right ear, whispering directly to it "I wanted to feel your soft touch on me... I've been waiting for you for so long, that I will never let you go..." Grey animal now kissed Fox ear's tip. His lips and soft kiss he landed with them caused ear of laying animal to become twitching "I want you soo badly right now..." Wolf put his paw close enough to Fox's private area to reach it without any problems "But I won't push on you if don't wanna do it..." He started gazing in his eyes so deeply that Fox could feel how his look is piercing his heart and soul. How this purple eyes of his greatest enemy seem to be deep enough to drown his thoughts and mind deep beneath their surface. Wolf wasn't feeling different, looking deeply in Fox's green eyes, which seemed for him to become even deeper than the last time he looked deep inside them somehow.

"I'm all yours now, Wolfie..." Fox answered back after some time of just staring in each other's eyes "B-but don't harm me..." He added with trembling voice, causing Wolf to become even hornier due to fact how his partner is reacting.

"I wish no harm to you..." It was that moment. Wolf finally got the guts up and grabbed Fox's fully exposed and fully pumped up knot. Fox gave from his muzzle quiet, but rather strong groan as he leaned his head behind himself, closing his eyes at the same time. Fur of wolf he was holding in his paw became squeezed even harder right now with it "Wow... I never expected this body part of your to be so nice in touch..." He continued whispering as playing with his private toy more bravely "It's so soft, so silky... And its size! Is it really that big...? No way I'm gonna stop anytime soon"

"J-just be gentle w-with your claws..." Fox said with trembling voice.

"I will, puppy"

Fox couldn't believe that he's actually allowing such animal as O'Donnell is to operate with his paw around private body part of his. Some days ago, he was thinking about Wolf as someone who's not only public enemy number one, but is also his personal nemezis. If someone had told him that he's going to have sex with him, Fox would start laughing out loud at his face to then tell him to leave him being. But neither of his mind and heart now wanted to interrupt what was going on. Only thinking about what's about to happen could have been in some way gross at first, but Wolf seemed to be taking care of Fox's all senses better than anyone ever has before. With red cheeks and one of his paws gripped to bed under him, McCloud continued relishing not only the situation and feelings he could experience, but also the animal who was giving him that pleasure. But if the way Fox felt that moment, before something more has started, was melting him away already, then how he's going to name the feelings which will appear in a very moment something more sensual and passionate will happen? Due to all of this, and thinking about what will be next while not minding anything else, Fox had already experienced few mental climaxes, feeling as never before.

It was the time. Enough of just playing and fooling with Fox's cock in a way which would never be considered anything different from just mashing it. Wolf laid himself in a position more comfortable in terms of longer playing with Fox. He started jerking him off right now, starting pretty slowly, but progressively picking up his pace. At some point of this dirty playing with his knot, Wolf put his second, free paw on Fox's belly, right over the area he was most interested in right now. Feeling this act of his, McCloud changed spot of his paw, which has been stuck to the bed until now, for Wolf's hand. He squeezed it pretty tightly, now gripping his second paw to bed. There was no way Fox wanted Wolf to leave the room now without finishing what was started. Even if it seemed to be gross for him before.

"Ahhh..." Fox continued to moan, feeling how animal over him is trying to give him as much pleasure as he can give him by just his paw right now "Mmmm... W-wolfie..." Fox rose his head and opened his eyes to look at Wolf. He opened his muzzle a bit, as his cheeks got even more red in a very moment he saw how cute he finds Wolf to be in this position. The position, in which he was giving him pleasure.

"You better shut up pup and enjoy the show! As much as I'm enjoying it" Now Wolf became talking with much more relaxed and quiet voice, much less impulsive than he spoke last sentence with "Wow... I wanna know already how the high spot of it is going to feel like..." Hearing these words of his, Fox rested his head on the pillow again and closed his eyes, continuing to relish the pleasure he was getting with all of his muscles relaxed.

It seemed that actions of Wolf were nothing less than he was expecting them to be. They were because effective it seemed. Well, obviously for someone who hasn't jerked off someone else than himself ever before. Maybe it was first time of his, but it's also the first time Fox is enjoying this feeling while provided by someone else's paw than his. In a big short - McCloud was on the cloud nine, feeling Wolf is doing much better than he would, and O'Donnell himself expect. Fox's pleasure got materialized and came out from body part... massaged by another animal in form of a precum. It instantly got rubbed in grey-furred mammal's hand he was getting his job done with. As soon as he felt there is a precum, Wolf started stroking and massaging it with circle moves around the tip of it. The fact he had something a bit sticky on his paw made sponsor of Star Fox team leader's pleasure going out of the charts. Wolf also couldn't just stop right now, feeling how he wants even harder now to feel more of Fox's cum on his paw (and who knows, maybe on his face even).

"Ngh... Ahhhh..." Fox continued moaning softly that entire time. It wasn't only indicating animal over him that he's doing a great job with melting animal under him, but was also a great reward for him as well. Fox's moans were so cute and lovely from Wolf's perspective. This, plus a simple fact what he was doing with Fox's private body part in his paw, caused Wolf's sensitive area to also become as big and out of his body as possible. He just wanted to start jerking himself off now too, but at last the desire of still giving this pleasure to old enemy of his seemed to overcome that idea. If you said A, then you need to say B, right? "Mmmm... Ahhh... Ahhhh! Mmmm... Mm. Ahhh..."

"Oh my... Your moans are the cuttest I've ever heard..." Despite this fluffiness and feeling of horniness growing and growing inside him, Wolf continued pleasing cute in his eyes animal, not minding a fact he wants his knot to be massaged like that even harder than Fox. He shifted things into higher gear, speeding his rubs up right again. He became doing it like he wanted to get milk of McCloud's from his knob as soon as possible.

Fox spotted that the pace has changed. Not only because he could feel that rubs became faster, but also due to pleasure he was experiencing. It started getting out of the charts that moment, making Fox believe it can't get any better. How wrong he was...

Moaning because of Wolf's paw Fox stopped griping his hand to O'Donnell's paw on his belly and started squeezing sheet under him with it. Now, both of McClouds were gripped to bed, causing sheet to be taut on its entire length. They were completely opposite to every single muscle of Star Fox leader, which were completely relaxed, causing no single inch of his body to be tensed. Moans continued to be resonating all over the room, causing Wolf to be driven insane by them. He couldn't believe that Fox still hasn't cum yet. If their positions were different, Wolf's sensitive body part stroked and massaged by Fox, one of the greatest pirates of Lylat system would already be on the very tip of his feelings and would release them out in form of huge load of cum. But Fox seemed to be not as easy guy to please as Wolf would like. No doubts that he was enjoying that, though. Even if waiting for something more to happen was taking so long, he was still taking his time not to only relish this gift of fortune, but also to make Fox melting away even more. But nothing lasts forever. Wolf's great way of giving his drunk guest a pleasure finally worked in a way he wanted it to work, making Fox feeling how load starts building up in his knot and is about to leave it through the tip of it.

"Mmm... Ahhhh...! Ahhhh!" Fox rose his head and looked at the Wolf now, who instantly started gazing in his green eyes. McCloud started breathing even more unstably now, as he started trying to get some words out of his muzzle to let animal over him to know that his job is about to fruit "I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!" He gave him simple warning of what was coming. He also continued watching Wolf's face before first load of his was shot out "Ahhhh... Ahhh, yeah" He added as dropping his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes at the same time. He was still feeling how much of cum is still ready to be out of his knot.

Leader of team opposite to drunk animal's one didn't mind a fact that some of the cum had landed on his paw almost instantly. His paw wasn't the only body part of his and Fox's to be hit and marked with smaller predator's pleasure. Fox's pretty strong cumshot fell down on him again, landing on his belly and on inner part of his thighs. But mostly around his groin in general. Nothing landed on bed yet, but it changed instantly with second shot of snatched animal. It was even bigger one, sent up in the air under even greater pressure. Fox's moans were also louder with this one.

"Ahhh! Ngh... Wolfie...!"

Wolf was relentless when giving Fox the pleasure during the highspot of this dirty play. His paw hadn't slowed down even for a second, since owner of it wanted to not fall back at as important moment of jerking off as climax - the real culmination. And the reward was great. Not only watching Fox's face expressions in a moment he started cumming, but also awareness of a fact they can progress some more with their act of sex. Watching Fox's facial twists, mixed with his cute, soft moans and deep breathing caused Wolf to feel even greater thirst of animal next to him. He knew he's about to quench it.

In a very moment McCloud's knot stopped being rubbed so fast with Wolf's paw, animal who just experienced orgasm grabbed paw still laying on his belly again. He now started calming down his breath, which got so unstable before. Seeing that, Wolf let Fox to catch his breath.

"Did I do good, hmmm?" He asked after a while of just listening to still loud breath of animal he gave so much pleasure, becoming massaging and stroking his knot so slowly. He didn't mind cum on both top his paw and in area between his hand and knob he was rubbing "Because I believe I did a great job. But wanna hear your opinion on that. Hmmm? Will you share it with me?" He started watching his head right now, having red color on his cheeks. Laying Fox who experienced the first orgasm due to Wolf's paw also have had some nice red on his face. He opened his eyes and started staring at Wolf as well.

"You know... I've never expected someone to do that great... I never thought it's possible for someone to give me a better jerk off than I would fund myself..."

"I will take it as a compliment" Wolf now started whispering "But... You know that it just began, right? It's not over..."

"I know that..." Fox whispered back.

I believe that most of You, along with Wolf himself, believed this moment that it's finally time for one of the different team leaders to feel body part of pleasure that belongs to another one inside. But something different was coming. Fox's plans about what should be next were a bit different than that. Or rather much different, I should say...

Without losing any time, Fox pushed Wolf as soon as he rose his body, causing him to drop laying on the bed right now. Positions got changed, since now McCloud was sitting over the Wolf. It didn't take a lot of time to then put his paws under underwear of Wolf, to then take this only part of clothing he had on himself off him. Both pairs of purple and green eyes were pinned into each other, as two animals continued gazing deeply at their sensual partner in process. Grey animal's face became even more red, when he realized that Fox now wants to have his turn of pleasing partner with paws. Or with something else...

As soon as bottom part of Wolf's clothes landed on the floor, Fox put his muzzle on area pretty close to his private body part. He spotted that O'Donnell is nothing less excited and horny, since some of sticky fluid was getting out of tip to then flow slowly down on his shaft. Fox pushed his nose to fur above it. He started sniffing his old enemy's coat now, wandering with his muzzle all around but the main spot. This caused Wolf to be a one who started melting away right now. He didn't only relax his muscles enough by this time, but he also became aware that animal he finds to be attractive and appealing to him, even if its gender it's the same as his, is going to use not only his paws.

Leader of Star Wolf started praying even at some point to the heavens. To only finally feel what Fox is planning to do with him. Maybe it was marvelous feeling on the mental level, but he couldn't wait any much longer before some of Fox's further actions. It seemed that prays have worked, or only it was timing and Fox's will, finally letting an animal who caused an orgasm to a one whose paws and muzzle started taking care of him now to relax. Fox slowly and gently dragged his tongue from bottom to the tip of warm, pinky-red cock and swallowed deeply the liquid he just licked off it. He was swallowing Wolf's precum so loudly that even him, resting his head on the pillow with eyes closed, could hear that. Wolf instantly found himself on cloud nine, feeling this gentle lick of warm and moist tongue combined with a sound which assured him that animal over him is about to swallow in the same way some more of his cum. And in fact it happened. Fox put tip of Wolf's shaft in his mouth, wrapping it with his tongue now.

"Ahhhh..." Wolf reacted when feeling how he feels down his body. He gripped one of his paws to bed right now, almost in the same way as Fox was doing moments ago.

Various things started happening alternately down the area Fox started taking care of. After few and short cycles of up and down moves with cock inside his muzzle, McCloud let some more saliva to get out of his muzzle to then start flowing down on the toy he was playing with. After the spit, he came back to sucking. But still it was just the tip part of what was inside his warm and wet muzzle. Then, after rubbing-in his saliva by his tongue, Fox again pulled it out of his mouth. But now he didn't spit on it some more again. He grabbed it in his paw to simply start jerking him off. It wasn't so hard with all of salvia and precum on the knot of Wolf, which made it slick right enough. McCloud looked at Wolf's face. He was still laying down without moving an inch, even while gripping his paw to the sheet under him. Only muzzle of his was noticeably moving, since it was opening from time to time to let Wolf gasp or moan due to Fox's paw. At that point, after seeing that leader of opposite team isn't reacting to actions of his as he was reacting to actions he was receiving, Fox finally decided it's time to stop fooling around too much. It was time for the main course of this part - the part in which Fox is stimulating Wolf's knot with his paws or mouth again, but this time doing it more bravely.

Fox now laid himself down on bed, pushing his belly against it while holding his head over O'Donnell's groin. Since bed edge was closer than he expected, he needed to lift his feet in the air after bending his legs in knees. He let them to be dangling in the air right now, and after making sure that he feels comfortable in such position, Fox closed his eyes and put Wolf's knob as deep in his mouth as he could.

"Mmm...! Ahhhhh... Shiiiiiit..." Wolf reacted, gripping his paw to the bed even harder now. His cheeks became even more red than they were before. Moreover, they got as red as they could in a very moment Wolf realized himself that he's touching back of Fox's throat with tip of his dick. He couldn't believe he fitted so much of it inside. But he had nothing against it for sure.

Up and down. Up and down. Wrapping his tongue around it again and up and down. Up and down. At first the pace wasn't so incredible, but with every second passing, Fox started picking it up. When it got fast enough, he stopped bothering himself about it but only the top of it, believing that rubbing and sucking this part of it is a key to Wolf's earlier orgasm. And it turned out to really be in fact, because cumshot was getting closer and closer. Wolf could feel that. But since it was still some further away in time than closer, he decided to enjoy it for now, not even worrying himself if his knot is going to cum too soon, causing him to feel embarrassed.

"Mmmmmmm... Ah, yeah... Fuck yeah..." Moaning due to faster and faster actions taken on knot of his Wolf gasped out. He rose his head now to then put his paw, the one he wasn't sticking to bed, on Fox's head. He griped his paw on it right now. But whereas his hold on the bed was super strong, hand on back of Fox's head wasn't gripped to it hard enough to cause a pain. He even didn't push Fox's head against his cock. He just let it to be resting on it. That's all he needed. Plus in this configuration, he could enjoy playing and fondling Fox's ears "Heh... Ahhhh... You are natural at this, pup..." He dropped his head back on the pillow.

Hearing and feeling that he's doing good, Star Fox leader smiled with Wolf's private body part in his cakehole and continued doing what he was doing. But with even more passion. Since his paws were pretty much free, he grabbed bottom of the knot he was blowing right now. His second paw ended laying on Wolf's belly, gripped to fur on it. Wolf didn't expect this to get any better. But this little touch changed the way he was experiencing this in a slight, but great way.

"B-be... be careful with your... fangs. O-okay...?" Wolf said with trembling voice, which was found to be sexy for listening to it Fox. McCloud only mewed with his knot inside to ensure him that he will try his best to not scratch his private area with sharp teeth of his muzzle's "Heh... I wish I... I could grab your feet right now... Or your s-sexy buttocks... I'm soo... h-horny right now... Mmmmm..."

Fox wasn't only enjoying this because of a simple fact he knew he's causing the pleasure to the animal who cause the same to him. It was also a fact he could hear all of those Wolf's words that caused him to feel even more horny and hungry for doing even more with Wolf. Maybe words of O'Donnell's weren't in large numbers, but the last sentence of his was a great example of a reason why Fox loved to be sucking him even more than he was enjoying grey animal to be jerking him off. Fox was imagining Wolf as a hard and tough predator before. Especially in the bed. An dominative, and not fooling around horny animal, who's only interested in reaching his orgasm by any meanings, not even minding how his bed partner is doing. But... He was just different from expectations of Fox's were. Different in a one hundred percent positive way.

This words of Wolf caused his knot to be even more tasty for Fox, who was already enjoying its taste for quite a while now. He just loved a fact he's causing a pleasure for both of them. But with all of this, he decided it's time to slow down. With not only sucking, but also with... with just everything. He pulled out knot of his out of his muzzle, gasping louder while doing that, to then start massaging it with his paw. Especially the tip of it got really rubbed. This wasn't meant to only try let Wolf experience the pleasure in some different ways than just blowjob. It was also a way for Fox to assure himself that Wolf is going to be reaching his orgasm for some more time, letting this act of sex to last even longer. It's simple - few extra seconds equals more seconds of pleasure and greater flames of desire inside both of them. Flames, which were causing them to experience mental climaxes few times already, tickling their senses with its warmth.

Then, Fox came back to doing things the harder way. He decided not to fall back until Wolf cums now. No matter how long it will take, and no matter how much of his saliva he will need to spill over his soft and imposing in its size knot. Despite fact it was his first time he was giving a try with doing such thing, McCloud knew exactly how to deal with Wolf's delicate for touch body part. Why? His reasoning was simple - wolves and foxes aren't really different animals that much. They are just... similar to each other with their appearance, built, fur and things like that. Since many things are working almost, or at least in some way close to each other way, then it must be going like this with their private areas as well. Fox realized himself that this might be a good way of thinking in a moment he spotted Wolf's knot in its full size for the first time. Their cocks just... looked not so different. Maybe only size varies. But that's not the point. The point is, that with this reasoning, Fox came to conclusion that he only has to be doing things which he thought Wolf would be enjoying. Because he wasn't only sucking it like horny and drunk female at the some not first quality party. He was playing with Wolf. In both of the physical and mental way. With small additions, like for example massaging his tummy, playing only with tongue around his groin, licking and sucking fur and skin under and around it, Wolf was experiencing and relishing something more than just a normal blowjob. And he loved that. As much as Fox did.

At a time Fox had his knot jerked off, it didn't take too long for him to experience orgasm. So the bigger was Wolf's feeling of embarrassment which started growing inside him in a moment he realized himself that he's going to cum even quicker than the animal which was sucking him off. What was a reason of that? Was it his real horniness? Or maybe Fox's skills were so good? Or even those two things were combined right now...? Wolf didn't know, but he was aware of one thing - this caused him to feel embarrassed, knowing that grand final of this blowjob is about to happen. This feeling withered away after a while though, with its place being taken by the desire of experiecing the orgasm by Fox's paws and mouth. Embarrassment turned into pleasure.

"Ahhh! Fox! Fuck that, I'm cumming!" He warned him, gripping his paw slightly stronger to his ear. But he still wasn't pushing it against his between legs area, letting Fox to move away his head from here. He didn't want to force him to swallow the cumshot he was about to shoot out, knowing that he also wouldn't do it if he decided to sucking him off instead of just jerking his knot with paws. Second later, he folded his ears back and was ready to give Fox a reward in form of his cream of pleasure.

Wolf gave the warning in a great advance. Fox got more than enough time to process this and decide on what he should do next. But he... he did nothing really about it. He continued sucking him off like he haven't heard that. It was very unlikely to be a thing of course, but just in case if Fox really didn't hear it, Wolf decided to warn him again. But it was too late now.

"Fox, I'm gonn... Ahhhh... Ah!" And he reached his destination in a form of orgasm. His knot was still in Fox's mouth. It seemed that he heard Wolf's first warning, but he decided to do nothing with this fact. He wanted to taste the real cum of a real enemy of his "Ahhhhh! AHHH! Yeah... ah yeah...!"

After moving his muzzle bit upper than Wolf's knot was placed, Fox with blood red cheeks started swallowing all of the cum Wolf was throwing at him. He still held his tongue around very tip of it, letting cumshot to land inside his throat without any problems and almost instantly. To let him cum more easily, Fox continued stroking his shaft with his paw all along, while swallowing his cum as gasping when trying to catch a breath. It's worth to mention that both of Wolf's paws started holding the things they were gripped to harder. Fox's paw on O'Donnell's belly tightened up as well.

"Ahhh..." Wolf continued experiencing orgasm still, since Fox didn't even think about stopping now. It appeared he wanted to drain him completely. Pleasure and sensation were so good that both of them combined caused Wolf's legs to bow. His groin and between legs area started also twitching a bit, as his hold on McCloud's ear got even stronger. He was feeling even better than he was expecting to feel in a very moment Fox started undressing him. But everything has to end somewhen unfortunately...

Fox expected Wolf to be done by this point. He already let cum directly into his throat. Believing that he drained him completely, McCloud closed his muzzle to swallow everything that was left. It turned out, though, that Wolf's knot still has some ammunition. Last burst of it landed on very tip of his muzzle, right over his nose. Now Wolf's orgasm was done. But not his deep breath, combined with quiet, especially when compared to previous ones, moans.

"Tell me, Mr. Wolf..." Fox with still red cheeks now rose himself up, watching Wolf's face. O'Donnell's cheeks also were nothing less red than before "Did I do good, then?" In a very moment he asked, Wolf opened his eyes.

"Ahhh..." O'Donnell moaned once more, due to Fox's paw which still was softly and gently rubbing his groin "You were just... Rowlll..." He growled now "...just like someone who's natural at this, pup..." Wolf now spotted that Fox has something on his face. Star Wolf leader couldn't believe that cum on Fox's muzzle he was deeply staring at right now belongs to non other than him.

"I will take it as a compliment. Damn, you really shot out so much..." Now McCloud was about to wipe his muzzle with his paw, but it seemed that Wolf had different idea of cleaning his face up.

"Wait!" He reacted in a moment Fox rose his paw and was about to slid it along his muzzle.

"Huh?"

"Let me help you out..." Wolf whispered and now rose himself again. He instantly, without saying anything, pushed his head close enough to Fox's face to reach his lips. Then, he folded ears back and closed his eyes moment before he... became kissing with past enemy of his. Fox didn't expect this to happen, but since he had nothing against what already occurred, he closed his eyes and pointed his ears back as well.

Real fight for their tongues became, which got initiated by non other than animal who just came into the throat of another. It appears that Wolf had nothing against a fact that this mouth and tongue just stop sucking and licking his cock and just have swallowed almost all of his milk. Moreover, after a while of kissing, Wolf moved his muzzle away to start licking cum off Fox's top of muzzle. When did so and swallowed it loudly, he came back to kissing with animal who was already waiting eagerly to start tongue fight with him again. Since this moment, they started taking their time now, also rubbing their bodies with their paws. Wolf was fooling around Fox's butt, while McCloud decided to play around O'Donnell's chest and nipples.

When they stopped touching, sucking and rubbing their lips against ones that belongs to animal they just had started sex with, Fox pushed Wolf's chest, causing him to fall on the bed. His head landed on the pillow again. Animal with green eyes was making his way into direction of the high spot right now. That became certain for Wolf in a very moment Fox sat on him, on level of his under belly.

"Y-you sure you wanna do this...?" Purple-eyed wolf asked as soon as he became aware of what Fox wants to do know - start riding him. Before this situation, namely - their sex, happened, O'Donnell would accept and enjoy this act without any problems. But when situation itself was about to happen, Wolf started feeling some kind of uncertainty growing bigger and bigger in him. But... Why? Why was he scared of Fox riding him? "I don't know how it is with you, but it's the first time I'm doing such thing... with male"

"It's my first time, too" Now Fox sat on Wolf, putting his shins laying along Wolf's legs and resting his body on both of his knees. His buttocks now were touching Wolf's still pumped and hard knot. McCloud now stared deeply into Wolf's purple eyes "And I wanna have it with animal who makes me horny tonight... Which is namely - you..." Fox whispered, grabbing now Wolf's knot in his paw, still having his eyes pinned into Wolf's ones. He didn't wait too long to put the stick of pleasure in its place - in the hole of pleasure. Both of them gasped softly and opened their jaws a bit when that happened. Feeling how Wolf's body part is already inside him, Fox needed to stick his tongue out of his muzzle because of his breath. Wolf, on the other hand, relaxed all of his muscles in a blink of an eye when felt how tight and delicate inside of his old enemy is. He was more than sure that this specific part of Fox was reserved for him and not being used in the past only to now let him experience this wonderful feeling. And all of this happened in a moment only top of Wolf's manhood got inside Fox. At that point, McCloud decided to rest his paws by gripping them on his buns.

Fox started slowly sliding down with his body, making shaft that belongs to animal laying under him going deeper and deeper inside. Until Fox's ass got pushed against Wolf's top part of thighs after taking in entire length of pleasure stick. Then, Fox started rising his body. Again Wolf's shaft was inside only with its tip, but then Fox sat on it completely again. It was going on slowly, but surely it was getting faster and faster. Maybe those moves weren't so fast, even at Fox's best tries and highest gear shifted in, but Wolf still had nothing against it. Maybe the speed wasn't matching the one he was expecting to feel, but the pleasure he expected to experience was definitely going out of charts, being times better than he would imagine anyway still.

O'Donnell wanted to still watch expression on Fox's face while knowing that both of them are on cloud nine. But he just couldn't. He couldn't be holding his muzzle up a bit and have his eyes opened to watch him forever. And that's a pity, because sights and general look of Fox in this situation were something what would speed Wolf's orgasm up without any problems. Seeing this male, leader of opposite to his team, sitting on him bolt upright, only moving himself up and down. The pleasure animal on him was getting was also causing him to point his opened muzzle right up the ceiling. Because of pleasure. Wolf's couldn't have enough of this sight, and every single time he overcame this strong feeling of relaxation and found enough of will to open his eyes, he instantly pointed them at Fox's face, chest, legs... Basically all of him, since every inch of Fox was making Wolf horny in the same way. The way he looked. His clothes that were only left on him. The way he was moaning. The way he was giving him pleasure. And the way his inside feels like.

Wolf was in fact so relaxed during this process that he didn't even bother himself to do something about his paws. He knew he can do something with them to please Fox some more. But he got too lazy. His arms were laying loosely, with paws gripped slightly to bed under him. Wolf couldn't even think about moving a muscle. Especially since it appeared that animal riding him has nothing against continuing it, doing everything for him.

"Mmmmm... Ahhhhh! Ahhhh!" Fox couldn't stop moaning loudly, as he continued riding this thick cock of animal he wanted to kill even recently. If someone had told him before that this great nemezis of his soon will be giving him a real pleasure, pleasure great enough to make him moan and gasp loudly constantly, he would have a laugh at that someone. But now? He didn't want to even think about this not happening "Ahhhh! Wolf! You... Ahhhh... Mmmm" Despite fact how he needed to be moving his body, he was still getting nothing less pleasure than Wolf, who laying under him continued gasping softly as well.

"Ahh... Ah, yeah... Foxy... Ride this boy... Mmmm... Nicely... Ahhhhhh" It was hard for both of them to be saying something without their moans interrupting them. But it was only showing how great they were feeling "I... I can help you out... Ahhhh..." Now Wolf finally found enough of will and enough of might to place his paws on the place he believed they should be rested on. O'Donnell because gripped both of his paws to Fox's buttocks, being charmed by their curve, shape and the soft feeling of them massaged and squished in his paws. And because of this, Fox needed to find himself a different place of rest for his paws, since his bottom was now massaged by Wolf's paws. Without better ideas, Fox decided to lean himself a bit closer to O'Donnell's face to then grab both of his shoulders. When he did so, they again started staring deeply in their eyes. Both of tongues started dangling a bit out of their muzzles, as a way of illustration of their pleasure.

Fox just loved how animal he was riding is gently massaging and playing a bit with his ass. Maybe there is really something in it that makes Wolf even hornier when he touches it? Maybe legs aren't the only body part his enemy wanted to inspect from closer? McCloud had no time to be meditating on that, since getting and giving pleasure was his number one priority that moment. He also had nothing against it, since Wolf's paws, still being in his gloves, were giving him a touch he felt like was missing before.

"Ah, yeah..." Wolf moaned out "This simple clothes... H-half naked... Ahhh... And you look so tasty and sexy right now..."

"Y-your paws... On my butt... Mmm, Ahhh!"

"You know, Foxy... I... I gotta tell you something. Setting this ambush was the best idea I've ever had..."

"And why so?"

"Because you turned out to be e-even better than in my deepest dreams..."

"W-wait... Ahhhh! You have been d-dreaming about t-this... happening?"

"Have no idea for how long I have been indeed..." Now Wolf grabbed stronger hold on McClouds bottom "And I will not let you go..." He pushed him now down, causing his knot to end deep inside him, causing Fox to moan loudly again.

"AHHHHHH! Fuck yeah! Ahhhh..."

"Mmmm... Ahhh..." Wolf also continued moaning, watching still Fox's face and its expressions "You... your delicate inside feels much better than you can imagine... I... Ahhhhh... I think my cock will never feel something more soft than... than you"

Despite fact that he was drunk as never before, McCloud seemed to get sober in a very moment he could felt Wolf's knot inside him. The feeling of pleasure, and a simple fact that his buttocks are being rubbed. This made him finding enough of stamina to be riding animal under him. Even if he had drank a lot, and was also tired after the entire day and evening of not only drinking, but also of walking, talking and dancing with others while enjoying loud music.

So the bigger amazement of a wolf was in a moment he realized himself that he wouldn't be still riding Fox after such long time if they had their positions swapped. Impression of McCloud being fit animal, who can have a lot of stamina, was also escalating the curves and beauty of Fox's body in general in Wolf's purple eyes. This wasn't only act of getting physical pleasure. It was also a way of reaching mental climaxes.

In this configuration, with his knot squished and rubbed with McCloud's soft inside while watching animal riding on him and relishing not only how it looked like but also Fox's appearance in general, Wolf couldn't stand too long before bursting for the second time that night. It was obvious that it will occur sooner or later. And it rather seemed that sooner is a better term to be used in his case.

"Ahhh... Ahhhh" His breathing frequency was noticeably increased as he could feel how another orgasm is about to give him a real pleasure. His cheeks became more red again, since also some sort of embarrassment appeared in back of his head. But soon enough, it will vanish as quickly as it appeared. Because of Fox's answer... "I'm c-close now! I'm gonna c-cum, Fox!" He gripped his paws stronger to his butt.

"Ahhh... M-me t-too..." Fox said with trembling voice, as his movement speed got decreased. Has he run out of stamina? Maybe he just couldn't continue doing this that fast because of lack of energy? Maybe, but as soon as he spotted it, Wolf decided that now he will be a one who moves his flesh inside him up and down now. But that wasn't everything he did to cause Fox to feel more pleasure in that moment. Knowing that he's also close, O'Donnell decided to put one of his paws on McClouds knot, which was now sticking out of his body and was over his tummy. The idea was simple - make Fox's cumshot to be really great and imposing, as so as his orgasm. Wolf wanted to do so as a reward for Fox he claimed in a moment he decided to let Wolf cum in his mouth to then swallow all of his milk. Without losing any more of time, O'Donnell started stroking Fox's knot along, becoming jerking him off soon enough. This, plus a fact that now he was penetrating Fox's hole with his moves, not while McCloud was riding him, combined all together caused Fox to feel the burst building inside his knot to be as big as never before. So that was a reason of Fox's moans to swell. He gripped his paws now strongly to Wolf's shoulders "Ahhhh! Yeah... I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." With his muscles relaxed, knot rubbing inside of his butthole and his own manhood stroked by animal laying under him, there was no way that Star Fox leader couldn't reach a pleasure he never expected to feel. Animal, who also was about to experience orgasm, started jerking him off like not worrying that Fox's cum will land on his body. And who knows if the pressure might be great enough to land some of his milk even on his face. Either way, on his belly and chest or on his face, O'Donnell was still ready to take load of McCloud's cum, knowing that Fox is about to take his cum inside his butthole.

"Cum for me, Foxy..." Wolf whispered in a very last moment before both of them hit their orgasms. And then, the real harmony started. Not only their moans got louder, as they started gasping because of pleasure, but also cum started getting out of them in the same moment. This fact already made them feeling more incredible while experiencing their climaxes.

At the same time, as Fox was taking Wolf's cum between his buttocks while his cock was as deep inside him as possible, McCloud's own manhood also started spraying juice of his pleasure on Wolf. Pressure of it was great, but not great enough to make cum reach Wolf's face. It reached instead almost every part of him except for his head. Fox came on belly, chest and even neck of animal who he was riding. And Star Wolf leader had nothing against this. He had nothing against this feeling of warm and sticky cum covering some part of both his chest and belly. Even he enjoyed it under his chin and on his neck. But... There was still some void inside. Maybe it's because Wolf was ready, and even wanted in some way, to take Fox's cum on his face. Was a lack of milk on his face a reason of this void? He didn't know, but still, he was enjoying a fact that animal over him was getting so much pleasure together with him that he needed to spray him with his cum all over.

It wasn't any much different around private areas of both predators. Area of... the crime both animals committed together, looked to be very messy down here as well. O'Donnell seemed to be nothing less horny and hungry. Which caused him to let even more cum out of himself, letting Fox to feel with how big pressure his cumshot gets inside his butthole. Despite fact that Wolf's knot was sitting tightly inside Fox, cum still managed to flow down on it in amount big enough to make Wolf's fur around his groin, and Fox's buttocks as well, messy and sticky due to the cream of pleasure.

Now, after reaching the high spot of the night, leaders of opposing teams started deeply staring in their eyes again, knowing that both of them are enjoying it. They were still calming down their unstable breaths. With knot still inside him and his paws gripped to Wolf's shoulders, Fox also had tongue out of his mouth. Was he really that exhausted? Or he rather was catching the breath in that way? It seemed that latter rather, because Wolf, who hasn't been really moving his body while Fox was riding him, also had his tongue out of his muzzle, as he continued breathing with his mouth. It's also still worth to mention that both cheeks of Wolf and Fox were really red. And they remained to be in this color for pretty much rest of their time they spent with each other before falling asleep.

"Heh..." Wolf started after longer and quiet while of staring deeply into green eyes, moving his paw from Fox's knot back to the buttock again. He became squishing both of them now "You did awesome job, pup... I never expected someone to be as good as you..."

"You are lying of course... Only to cheer me up"

"Bullshit! Y-you saw how quickly I came, right...?"

"I don't know if it was quick... I have no reference point to confirm or negative on that"

"Trust me... Take my word. Even if I sometimes want to jerk myself off that fast it still takes longer..."

And the silence fell down, as they continued to be still in the same position, like frozen in the one place. But after some time of catching their breaths still and letting their hearts to calm down as well, Fox spoken.

"So... What's now...?" He asked innocently.

"Well... Guess we need to clean our furs up. Especially me... Look what you did, naughty puppy" Wolf pointed out a fact he made his chest, belly and neck even covered in some of his cum.

"I... I'm sorry..."

"Well. No matter. I will go take a quick shower first" As saying that, Wolf gently pushed Fox off him, taking his knot out of his butt finally. Both of them moaned softly, as the shaft started getting out of area of nice, tight and warm flesh. When Fox was laying on bed now, with dancing step Wolf made his way to the bathroom. At the same time, drunk Fox was resting on the bed with his eyes closed. It was pretty close for him to drop off at some point, but O'Donnel came back pretty fast. It seemed it was a quick shower for real "Hey. Wake up, your turn" Refreshed animal poked laying one "Go and shower yourself. Be already done with it"

And Fox took Wolf's advice. Without loosing more time, despite his exhaustion mixed with how drunk he was, he made his way to the bathroom as well. When he was inside and naked himself, he turned on the water to see if temperature of it is great for him. Not too cold, not too hot. When it was certain for him that it's perfect, Fox stepped inside, right under the water flowing from above. He had problems with standing still. He needed to rest himself against wall, while waiting for his fur to soak with water. As waiting still, Fox at some point started thinking about what just happened. Did he really just had a sex with animal he expected to be doing such things with the least on the entire galactic? It was certain he did, but he still couldn't believe that it happen. But shock would have been definitely bigger if not a fact that he was drunk. Because he wasn't only tired physically, but also his mind wasn't working as it should.

After some time of thinking deeply about what happened, it became time to use some soap and shampoo to clean his fur up. But since he had not so good head to drinking, drunk Fox had more than just some struggles. But eventually, he soaped himself enough to clean every inch of his fur, along with his butt. When washed all of it up, it was time for drying himself up. He used only towel to do so, not deciding on fur dryer. He could do so, since towel he was using turned out to be really soft and absorbent. As a one he never felt in his paws and on his body ever before.

And that's how slowly, but surely, Fox continued to be getting his fur clean. As he was leaving the bathroom, he was expecting Wolf to be gone by that time. But it turned out that animal had different plans right now than going back to the party or going to his own room.

"Finally, Foxy" Sitting on the bed naked Wolf said "It was taking you eternity! What have you been doing in there?"

"Just washing my fur..." Fox, who was barely standing on his paws said with exhausted and sleepy voice.

"Heh. Guess you drank too much. And now look at you! You look terrible! Surely you need a sleep" As standing from the bed, Wolf rose the blanket on it to let Fox slid himself under it.

"Thanks..." McCloud whispered when he laid himself down. In that moment he realized how much he needs a sleep.

"But hey! Make some room for me"

"W-what...?" Shocked, but still sleepy, Fox asked. He didn't believe in what he just heard.

"Move yourself. I don't wanna be sleeping on the very edge of the bed"

And Fox did in fact what was demanded on him. He couldn't believe, but Wolf actually really slid himself under the blanket as well. As he was doing that, Fox couldn't stop watching his body. There was something odd in Wolf's chest, belly and arms, that caused Fox to feel a real need of touching them. And to quench that desire, Fox decided to move his body into different position. More specifically, onto Wolf himself. Yes. He laid himself on O'Donnell's body. In this position, he had the touch and feel of his body guaranteed, even for the time he would be sleeping.

"Woah..." Wolf with red cheeks reacted, seeing and feeling that Fox is laying himself down on him, becoming laying belly-to-belly with him "Heh... I guess you really enjoy my presence here, don't you?"

"Mhmm..." Fox mewed, sniffed fur on chest under his head deeply and then laid his cheek on it Wolf's chest "I just wanna sleep now..." With really sleepy voice now, Fox barely said "Good night, Wolf..."

"Heh... Good night, my puppy..." Said the Wolf and kissed McClouds forehead after wrapping arms around his fluffy body "Good night..." He whispered again.


End file.
